Letting Down Our Force Fields
by Assemble-the-Avengers
Summary: "What was your nightmare about?" Patricia asked wide eyed. "You." Eddie answered angrily. "They're about you!" he continued louder. "I can't protect you and its always my fault!" Jeroy, Peddie, Fabina, Willfie
1. Chapter 1

Patricia rolled over in her bed so that she was facing her bedside table. The sound her phone made as it vibrated on the wooden surface had woken her up as it had more and more lately. She blinked against the bright light the screen was giving off, sheltering her eyes as she tried to read the message. Her heart sank when she saw that it was from Fabian, already disentangling herself from the sheets as she unlocked her phone.

'_Eddie.' _

She pulled one of her boyfriend's oversized shirts on over her sleep shorts and tank top, easing the door open and avoiding the floor boards she knew to creak. Quietly, with an occasional glance at Victor's dark office, Patricia crept down the stairs and through the hallway. Without bothering to knock, the red head slipped through the boy's door, met with the sight of Fabian sitting on the edge of his bed, watching helplessly while Eddie thrashed in his bed, fighting another nightmarish vision.

"How long's he been…?" she waved her hand explicitly, kneeling down beside him.

"Couple minutes, I'd guess. Didn't wake me up until a second ago." Fabian muttered tiredly. Patricia didn't reply, gauging just how absorbed and just how bad the night terror was before deciding on her plan of action. Fabian laid back down, turning towards the wall to give Patricia and Eddie as much privacy as he was willing at three in the morning, falling back asleep almost instantaneously.

Patricia's hand hesitantly hovered over his bicep before shaking him gently and wincing at the fist that immediately connected with her stomach. She watched him with unmasked concern as he pushed up against the head board, dropping his head on his stacked arms. Sweat rolled down his bare arms, curving around his outlined muscles.

"Never try to wake an Osirion with…" he started, trembling voice betraying his snarky comment.

"with stealth. I know, weasel. Situation sort of called for extreme measures." She murmured sarcastically, worried gaze still trained on her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Yacker." He muttered into his forearm.

"Yeah, and I like pink." She scoffed. "Eddie, look at me." She snapped sharply. The blonde American knew that tone. It was the tone she used when she was angry, scared, worried and pretending she wasn't. It was the tone that Eddie had only defied once and had seriously regretted it later.

The pain, exhaustion, and fear were evident on the blue eyed boys face, causing Patricia's façade to drop all together. She crawled onto the bed beside him, kneeling in front of him and resting her hands on his folded arms. He reached out and cradled either side of her face in his palms, brushing his thumbs over her cheek.

"What are you doing, Sweet?" she insulted, halfheartedly.

"You're ok?" he asked in relief.

"What are you…" she responded. "What was your nightmare _about?" _ she asked wide eyed. "No more of that '_lets just say-'_crap. Eddie, you're being pushed beyond what you can handle. I'm watching you get worse everyday. So shut up and spill." She growled angrily. Eddie sighed, letting his hands fall into her lap, fumbling with her hands.

"You." He answered angrily. "They're about you!" he continued louder. "I can't protect you and its always my fault!" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Everything ok, mate?" Fabian muttered sleepily, running a hand through his disheveled brown hair.

"Yeah, man, sorry." Eddie replied with forced coolness. Fabian squinted in the dark, making out the tremors running through his roommate and stumbling out of his bed.

"I'm going to check on Nina, make sure she's feeling better." Fabian lied quickly, nodding at his friends before closing the door behind him and leaving the dorm room. Patricia turned back to her boyfriend, willing him to continue. He took a deep breath, finally meeting the redhead's eyes.

"I can never protect you." He finished, tugging her into his lips. Patricia obligingly kissed him back, feeling some of his tension melting away. "And I can't lose you." He grumbled against her mouth.

"Fat chance of that, weasel, you're stuck with me." She promised, holding his gaze unwaveringly.

"Think you can handle me, sweetheart?" he teased, smirking. The banter made Patricia's worry ebb only slightly. The smirk didn't reach his eyes which were already occupied by exhaustion.

"I'm sure I can manage." She replied, pushing him backwards with a hand against his bare chest. "You've got to sleep now, Miller." She chided, moving to get off his bed.

"Hey." He snapped, eyes narrowing as he caught her arm, sitting up again. He fingered the growing shadows under her blue eyes. "I need to tell Fabian to stop waking you up every time I have a nightmare." He muttered, already flushed cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Oh, please." Patricia scoffed, moving to pull away.

"Don't, Yacker." Eddie called with an almost pleading tone, tightening his grip on her hand. Patricia cocked her head, observing the terrified look in his eyes. She swallowed thickly, nodding in allowance as she pushed her boyfriend down against the pillows again. He yanked her down beside him with a firm grip on her waist, he through his other arm over her abdomen and nuzzled the curve of her shoulder with his face. Patricia laughed internally at Eddie's cuddling, threading her fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, slimeball." She murmured sleepily.

**POSSIBLY MULTI CHAPTER IF PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie flinched away from the body beside him, taking a moment to remember that it wasn't a figure from his nightmares but rather his girlfriend who had chased them away. The American boy sighed in exhaustion, moving closer to her again, carefully so as not to wake her up. She was almost as tired as he was thanks to his roommate who had decided to wake her every time Eddie had a nightmare. She was a heavy sleeper - Eddie had learned as much from all the times he had asked her to stay with him, not without embarrassment on his part. He looked over his shoulder at his harshly blinking alarm clock, wincing at the time and knowing he'd have to wake Patricia sooner rather than later. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at her in adoration. Her crimson hair was spread out across his pillow case, comforter pulled up to her waist and tangled around her ankles. He couldn't help his eyes traveling down her body, noticing the shirt that had ridden up around her rib cage was his. He smirked realizing how...harmless she looked in her sleep.

"Hey, Yacker..." He whispered, nudging her with his left arm. She hummed indignantly, turning on her side so she was facing Eddie. He shook her gently, singing her name again. She groaned, snuggling into her chest. Eddie inhaled in frustration, wishing for nothing more then to just hold her against his chest for the rest of the day. "Hey, we've got to get ready for school, honey." He called, knowing that above everything the cliché pet name would drag her out of sleep. Eddie smirked triumphantly when a blue eye cracked open in a one eyed glare.

"Don't call me that." She growled in protest. Her eyes closed momentarily before they fluttered open, wholly trained on her boyfriend. He looked away from her searching gaze, knowing that she more than most could see right through him.

"You're ok?" she murmured quietly, trailing her hand down his bare chest with a somewhat softer expression. He nodded, smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Thanks." He replied, rolling off the bed and helping her up.

"See you downstairs, yeah?" she looked up at him. He winked, kissing her cheek and shooing her out. Patricia rolled her eyes as she snuck back to her room, passing Willow on her way up and ignoring the girl's too cheerful _good morning. _She yawned, looking over her shoulder to make sure Victor hadn't seen her and shutting her bedroom door softly behind her.

"Where've you been?" Mara asked, perching her hands on her lips and looking rather ridiculous with her dress shirt only half tucked in, her tie looped carelessly around her neck and her un-brushed hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Narnia." She answered sarcastically, brushing past her friend and starting to collect the individual pieces of her uniform. She rolled her eyes at Mara's unamused glare, tying her tie with expertise that only came from years of practice. "Seriously, Mara, I was just in the kitchen. Willow saw me and wouldn't let me leave." She whined. Mara hummed sympathetically, turning back to the task of taming her hair. Patricia blew out a relieved breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed to lace her combat boots up over her black lace tights. "I'm gonna head down, yeah?" she called over her shoulder. Mara nodded invitingly, saying nothing as Patricia disappeared into the hallway.

"Morning, Yacker." A familiar voice called from behind her before she could reach the kitchen. She turned around to see her fully clothed boyfriend leaning dramatically against the wall.

"Slimeball." She greeted with sarcastic formality. He bowed mockingly, holding his arm out for her. She batted it away, finding his tie and pulling down on it, sending his lips crashing all too willingly into hers.

"Huh." He cocked his head. "That works." He muttered before leaning in again. She pushed against his chest, pushing him backwards.

"Breakfast, _remember, _weasel?" she blinked innocently. He pouted, taking her hand in acceptance and pulling her into the dining room.

"Hey Eddie, Patricia." Fabian greeted politely, chorused by Nina, KT, and Willow. Eddie followed her to the chairs at the opposite end of the table, sitting down after her like the gentleman he pretended not to be. He draped his arm over her shoulders as he leaned forward to load his plate with the food Trudy had made them.

Patricia looked at her best friend and her boyfriend when an uncharacteristic _genuine _laugh sounded from Jerome. She watched the arrogant boy's smile fade as he leaned his forehead against Joy's.

"You're so cheesy." Joy huffed, smiling against his lips.

"But you love it." He replied arrogantly before moving his lips against hers.

"Get a room, you two!" Patricia screeched dramatically.

"I think they're adorable." Willow argued. Joy pulled away, leaving her arms around her boyfriend's neck, leaving her eyes trained on him while he looked incredulously at their friends seated around the table.

"Well, thank you, Willow." He grinned before promptly turning back to Joy and crashing into her with his mouth.

"Hey babe!" Alfie greeted, spinning Willow around before she could reach her seat and kissing her.

"Alfie…." She whined. "It's not polite." She hissed. He shrugged, leaning down again and waiting until his cheery girlfriend melted into him.

"Morning everyone!" Mara called happily, even smiling at Joy and Jerome.

"No snogging at the table!" Victor barked from somewhere in the house. Alfie and Willow pulled apart, the latter blushing furiously and the former grinning victoriously. Trudy rolled her eyes as she appeared at the table, waving for them all to carry on.

Eddie waggled his eyebrows, leaning forward, closing his eyes. Patricia narrowed her eyes, stuffing a scone in his mouth without hesitation. Eddie chuckled, expecting as much and leaning away without removing his arm from around her.

"That hurts, Yacker." He pouted dramatically. She patted his cheek, kissing his temple to make up for it. "Better." He allowed, smiling at her.

"Awww, you guys are just adorable!" Mara and Nina exclaimed, earning a scowl from Patricia.

"Off to school, lovelies." Trudy cooed, waving them away. Alfie and Willow each grabbed a handful of rolls before Alfie shouldered both their backpacks, took Willows hand and pulled them towards the school, both stuffing their faces with food as they went. Fabian helped Nina out of her chair, threading his fingers through hers and taking her Ancient History text books and following her out of Anubis house. Jerome stood, pulling Joy's chair out for her, readjusting her tie like he so often did and handing her her messenger bag. Joy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him in saying thank you. Mara and KT left next, chatting at an unnaturally quick pace about something too girly for Eddie to understand. Patricia and Eddie looked at each other, laughing at nothing in particular but mostly at themselves and the way their relationship worked.

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THIS BEING A STORY INSTEAD OF A TWO SHOT.**


End file.
